Jolly D. Chris/Gallery
Chris' Gallery Jolly D. Chris' Wanted Poster.png|Chris' wanted poster Jolly D. Chris - Original Design.png|An approximate depiction of how Chris was originally intended to appear, before the time skip Jolly D. Chris - Original Design 2.png|An approximate depiction of how Chris was originally intended to appear, after the time skip JollyDChrisZeon.png|A closer depiction of how Chris was originally intended to appear after the time skip; created by User:Zeon1 ArtStylePopZeon.png|A closer depiction of how Chris was originally intended to appear after the time skip, using his Art Style: Pop; created by User:Zeon1 ArtStyleMainstreamZeon.png|A closer depiction of how Chris was originally intended to appear after the time skip, using his Art Style: Mainstream; created by User:Zeon1 Rough Pre-Time Skip Jolly D. Chris - Marcus Junior.jpg|An early, rough rendering of pre-time skip Jolly D. Chris; drawn by User:Marcus Junior HappyBirthdayChris.jpg|A drawing of Chris using Art Style: Mainstream and charging an opponent; drawn by User:Rukiryo Jolly D.Chris.png|A drawing of Chris done by User:JSanjee Yonkou2.JPG|A drawing of the wiki's second generation Four Emperors, drawn by User:Carabe197; including Chris on the second to the right, next to Jonathan D. Swift and Lucifer, as well as including Roronoa Senshi Wyvern and Jolly D. Chris.jpg|A drawing of Chris resting alongside his creator, User:Wyvern 0m3g4; drawn by User:Carabe197 Young Chris.jpg|Chris, as a child Young Chris 2.jpg|Chris in his youth, during his 10 year rebellion against Majestic T. Decaden Jolly D. Chris - Hanuman Arc.png|Chris, as he appeared during the Hanuman Arc KnaveandChris.png|Chris, alongside Dhahaka D. Knave, as the two lay stunned on the ground OhNoezWeScrewed.png|Chris, Glory and Knave, shocked at a new discovery ChrisandKnaveBetterPlan.png|Chris and Knave, bickering over who gets to fight Mosaic Falle KnaveChrisTagTeam.jpg|Chris and Knave confront Mosaic Falle ChrisandKnaveBeach.png|Chris and Knave in their swim trunks at the beach, near the end of the Trap Island Arc Chris and Glory-During Time Skip.png| Chris and Rose Glory, having fun together during the two year time skip Jolly D. Chris - During Time Skip.png|Chris during the two year time skip, quietly reflecting on the events that lead up to his crew disbanding for two years, and questioning his strength as a captain Jolly D. Chris - Facing Dokugata.png|Chris' anger is shown after Dokugata toys with his crew Jolly D. Chris - Lys Arc.jpg|Chris, as he appeared in the Lys Arc Jolly D. Chris - Skyline War.jpg|Chris' outfit as he entered the Skyline War Jolly D. Chris - During the Skyline War.jpg|Chris as he fought his cousin, Blade D. Kris in the Skyline War Jolly D. Chris - Gender Tablet Arc.jpg|Female Chris under the effects of the Gender Tablet, during the Gender Tablet Arc Jolly D. Chris - Jollys' Defeat Arc.jpg|Chris, during the Jollys' Defeat Arc Jolly D. Chris - Second Mate.jpg|Chris, during the Jollys' Defeat Arc, as the second mate of The No Beard Pirates Jolly D. Chris - Memories Restored.png|Chris' realization of Drazil's coma by his and his crew's hands after their one on one fight Jolly D. Chris - Post-Jollys' Defeat Arc.jpg|Chris as he appeared after the events of the Jollys' Defeat Arc Jolly D. Chris - Declaration of War.png|Chris' vow to obliterate The No Beard Pirates for threatening his crew Jolly D. Chris - Discussing Glory.png|Chris, discussing his feelings about Glory's anger Jolly D. Chris - Clay Clay White Master Armory.png|Chris unveiling one of his Clay Clay Fruit techniques, the Clay Clay Black Master Armory Jolly D. Chris - Yume's Perspective.jpg|Chris, as Yume sees him Jolly D. Chris - Shirtless.jpg|Chris, fighting shirtless Chris and Hiro2.png|Chris removes his shirt before battle, to protect his jolly roger Chris N Hiro.jpg|Chris and Hiro Xanthe, back to back (Possible collaboration) Category:Character Subpages Category:Wyvern 0m3g4